It's a Wonderful Life without Yuya
by Donjusticia
Summary: I-I-I can barely...write this summary...without...without crying! *dabs at his eyes with a tissue* But basically...t-this is a parody...of a very, very sad and wonderful story, "Disturbance," by Sinking Into Ruined Shadows. P-p-p-please read her story, b-b-before enjoying Yuya's perspective of the events.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**

 **THE FOLLOWING…*wipes some tears from his eyes*…IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE VERY…*blows his nose*…VERY SAD. "DISTURBANCE," IS OWNED BY…*wails in agony*…SINKING INTO RUINED SHADOWS. P-P-PLEASE…*more sobbing*…SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS…*buries his head in a pillow*…BY READING AND REVIEWING THE ORIGINAL SOURCE MATERIAL! *Oh the utter misery!***

It's a Wonderful Life without Yuya

Prologue

Yuya awoke in a strange world with strange clothing wrapped around his body. All around him were white fluffy clouds, like he was in the sky, and draped over his body was a soft, warm, and comfortable robe as white as the clouds around him.

Looking around the strange new landscape, Yuya tried desperately to remember how he had gotten there.

 ** _"_** ** _HAVE A HOLLY, JOLLY, ZARCMAS! IT'S THE BEST TIME OF THE YEAR!"_** _Supreme Dragon King Zarc's demonic voice sang as he used his powers to spread joy and entertainment to all the dimensions in his own maniacally evil and destructive way._

 _"_ _Somebody's going on the naughty list!" Ray promised as she hopped in front of the demonic entity and top-decked all four of her spell cards on her first turn._

 ** _"_** ** _NO WAIT! PLEASE!"_** _Zarc whined, looking down at his girlfriend with huge dragon/puppy dog eyes,_ _ **"IF YOU DESTWOY ME, YOU WILL DESTWOY ONE OF THE YU-BOYS AS WELL!"**_

 _"_ _Why would that happen?" Ray asked, looking into the demon/dragon's face with extreme confusion._

 ** _"_** ** _Just trust me, it will happen."_** _Zarc promised._ _ **"And it will be really sad. Lots and lots of readers will be crying over it. They'll probably make a whole sequel after it that's all about how everyone is miserable because of that one person's death."**_

 _"_ _Oh…wow…I didn't realize it would be that sad." Ray exclaimed, lowering her arms. "Maybe I shouldn't…"_

 _That's when he, Yuya, had intervened._

 _"_ _DO IT YUZU!" Yuya gasped, using the name of his girlfriend. "I KNOW IT WILL BE DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO SACRIFICE ME…"_

 _"_ _Actually I'm okay with it." Yuzu shrugged from within Ray._

 _"_ _I KNOW YOU WILL BE EXTREMELY UPSET THAT I WILL BE GONE!" Yuya continued, "BUT YOU MUST BE STRONG, YUZU! YOU MUST MAKE THE SACRIFICE! DON'T WORRY, I'LL ALWAYS BE IN YOUR HEART!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, sure, okay, I'll remember that." Yuzu replied before she made Ray slam all four of the Spell Cards onto the duel disk and blow Supreme Dragon King Zarc to Kingdom Come._

That must have been how Yuya had ended up here. He had heroically fought off Zarc, but he had willingly sacrificed himself for the sake of his friends who dearly loved him and who would GREATLY miss him after he was gone.

"I wonder how they're doing now." Yuya sighed. "I hope they're not too utterly and completely miserable because of my death."

"I wouldn't worry about them too much." A mischievous feminine voice giggled from behind Yuya.

Quickly spinning around, Yuya stared open mouthed as the duel monster, Yubel, slowly began approaching him.

"Yubel!? What are you doing here?" Yuya asked.

"Well what does it look like?" Yubel asked. "I'm your guardian angel, and I've come to escort you to your just reward in the afterlife."

"You're my guardian angel?" Yuya asked, looking skeptically at the demonic three-eyed woman.

Yubel enthusiastically nodded her head.

"Well that explains an awful lot." Yuya glowered, remembering all the horrific events that had transpired throughout his life. Some Guardian Angel Yubel had turned out to be. "So what happens now?"

"I take you to your home for all the rest of eternity." Yubel giggled, taking Yuya's hand in her own and leading him off into the distance.

"Somehow I don't think you're taking me to heaven." Yuya grumbled as Yubel continued leading him across the clouds.

"Well who said anything about your eternal reward being heaven?" Yubel asked before peeling away a layer of clouds and revealing a fiery landscape where legions of tormented souls wailed in agony while Zorc clapped his hands with delight.

"THE SHADOW REALM!?" Yuya gasped, jumping fifty feet into the air with shock as he realized what was going on, "YOU'RE TAKING ME TO THE SHADOW REALM!? HOW IN THE NAME OF THE EGYPTIAN GODS IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE MY JUST REWARD!?"

"Well it makes sense." Yubel shrugged. "You're getting exactly what is coming to you."

"What do you mean exactly what is coming to me!?" Yuya sputtered, "I practically saved the world!"

"AFTER you destroyed it." Yubel replied.

"But think about all the good things I've done!" Yuya begged, "Think about how much better a place the world is thanks to me!"

"Actually…" Yubel muttered, "the world's a much better place now that you're gone."

"What!?" Yuya griped. "You can't be serious! I've changed LOADS of people's lives for the better! You'll see! Take a look at any given dimension and you will see TONS of people mourning the loss of me!"

"Wanna bet?" Yubel sneered, leaning in closer to Yuya.

"You bet I wanna bet!" Yuya replied. "Just you wait, once you see how many people's lives were truly touched for the better because of me, and how much people miss me now that I am gone, you will have no choice but to ship me over to the Sanctuary in the Sky, or better yet, resurrect me so I can reunite with my sweet darling Yuzu!"

"Oh you'll be seeing Yuzu soon enough." Yubel snickered as she opened a portal to the mortal world, "But because I don't want to torment you too much all at once, how about we just swing over by the Synchro Dimension for a quick visit? Sound okay?"

"I am so proving you wrong!" Yuya retorted as he hopped into the portal with Yubel following close behind.

 **The next…*blows his nose*…chapter will be coming out later. I don't…*more weeping*…know when it will be out because I am so…so sad right now! P-p-please, leave a review, b-b-but only if…if you actually liked this story. Or…if you didn't like this story, f-f-f-feel…*pets his pet kitten's head for comfort*…free to leave a n-n-nasty piece of…of criticism.**


	2. The SynchroReboot

DISCLAIMER! 

THE FOLLOWING MAY BREAK YOUR HEART…WITH LAUGHTER. SINKING INTO RUINED SHADOWS SHOULD BEWARE OF LOSS OF BRAIN MASS DUE TO ANGST LAYERS BEING PEELED AWAY, CORINNETHEANIME SHOULD TAPE HER MOUTH INTO A PERMANENT FROWN, AND SOUL OF INNOCENCE - AAMUET…SHOULD PRETTY MUCH JUST BLOCK DONJUSTICIA FROM HER ACCOUNT UNLESS SHE LIKES DYING EVERY SINGLE TIME SHE READS ONE OF THESE THINGS. EVERYONE ELSE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. 

It's a Wonderful Life without Yuya 

Part 1: The Synchro…Reboot 

Dark clouds loomed over the dystopian world of the Synchro Dimension as if the sun itself had been extinguished. In the city below, fires raged as Commons warred against the Tops, Earthbound Geoglyphs blazed into existence, and Meklords exterminated any humans who stood in their way. Indeed, it was a truly dark and post-apocalyptic time for the many humans scrambling about trying to find the few remaining resources, which were all in short supply (save for the tight leather riding outfits, hockey masks, and spike-covered motorbikes given a "Mad Max" rust decal which virtually every man, woman, and child had somehow managed to get their hands on as they embraced the post-apocalyptic spirit).

One person who was definitely NOT embracing the spirit of the apocalypse was a certain tomato-haired ghost and his three-eyed, demonic guardian angel.

"HOLY EGAO ON AN ENTERMATE FLAT RAT!" Yuya exclaimed in horror as he witnessed the horrific blood-wars and hunger games going on. "This is worse than I thought! Are you telling me that after I passed away, the poor people of the Synchro Dimension didn't know how to behave without my constant entertainment teachings and guidance!?"

"Well…" Yubel hesitated, looking like she was trying to find a delicate way to explain things to Yuya. "How do I put this? You, sort of…are the reason this all happened."

"What you talkin' 'bout, Yubel?" Yuya interrogated, glaring at his guardian angel with suspicion.

"Just that you are 100% responsible for all the bad stuff happening in this dimension at the moment," Yubel shrugged.

"Okay, look, if this has something to do with what I did while I was controlled by Zarc…" Yuya began, feeling very defensive indeed.

"On heavens (and shadow realms), no!" Yubel hastily clarified. "I'm meaning that this particular apocalypse is a direct result of your entertainment dueling teachings."

"I'm not following," Yuya mumbled, looking confused.

"See for yourself," Yubel enthused, directing Yuya's attention to a group of gangsters mugging a helpless woman.

"Why so glum?" one of the gang members laughed, as he slowly pummeled the helpless bystander. "Let's put a smile on that face of yours!"

"You're hurting me!" the woman wailed.

"When you feel like crying, laugh instead!" the second gangster cackled, before shoving the woman to the ground and taking her supplies.

"THIS IS AWFUL!" Yuya wailed. "How could they ever interpret my teachings in this way!?"

"Why are you surprised?" Yubel retorted. "After all, this is the logical conclusion of entertainment dueling."

"HOW THE HECK IS THIS THE LOGICAL CONCLUSION OF ENTERTAINMENT DUELING!?" Yuya hollered, tearing at his duel-colored hair in frustration, horror, and agony.

"Just look at Zarc," Yubel shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Yuya gagged, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

"Cheer up, Yuya!" Yubel encouraged, patting the miserable Yu-boy on his tomato-colored head. "It's not all bad! Look! The real heroes of this series are already cleaning up your mess!"

"The real what now?" Yuya asked, before looking up to see a white motorcycle pull up to the scene before a tall rider in a tight, white, leather outfit, helmet, and sunglasses quadruple-front-flipped out of his vehicle and stuck the landing just across from the egao-mongering gangsters.

"Let her go!" Yugo growled in an extremely gravelly voice that made him sound like he had throat cancer.

Yuya's mouth fell open in astonishment. He had seen Yugo before, but he had never actually seen him look this AWESOME! Beneath his tight, leather riding outfit, Yuya could see that Yugo had become ripped. His chest and abdomen bulged with a rippling 24-pack while his arms and legs put tree-trunks to shame. Despite the menacing poses of the opposing gang members, Yugo casually strolled over to them like a sheriff in a Western flick, chewing gum as if he didn't have a concern in the world.

"You think you can just come in here and spoil our entertainment!?" one of the gangsters sneered, before pulling out a knife and using the helpless bystander as a human shield.

"Maybe not," Yugo shrugged as if none of what they said concerned him. "But my girlfriend sure can."

Before the two gangsters could even react, a woman wearing an extremely tight, leather riding outfit and sunglasses descended on the two gangsters in a flurry of wind and green hair before levelling them both to the ground with a series of rapid knee kicks.

"You're a little slow on the draw, Rin," Yugo mused, looking extremely calm, calculating, and serious as Rin slowly brushed the dust from off her sexy leather gloves.

"I always said that a well-executed plan needed some time to plan as opposed to the botched-up rush jobs you generally do, baka," Rin retorted, strolling up to Yugo before taking off her sunglasses.

"I already told you," Yugo growled, "I have outgrown that insult. Thanks to the apocalypse, I have matured far beyond the air-headed dweeb whose only comedic value is in the recycled Fusion-Kun joke! I am now strict, serious, calm, calculating, and mature…like Yusei!"

"Come here, you sexy and mature serious Yugo, who is totally unlike his lame canon version!" Rin crooned, before they both clasped their post-apocalyptic leather-clad bodies together in a passionate embrace.

"I love you, Yugo," Rin breathed as they parted for air. "And NOT just like my brother!"

"Good thing we're actually married in this alternate universe," Yugo slyly grinned, showing off his post-apocalyptic wedding ring he and Rin had fashioned from the finest scrap metal.

Ghost Yuya gawked at the scene in complete and utter confusion.

"HOW…WHEN…WHY…WHAT!?" he sputtered, unable to process what was going on.

"Isn't it wonderful!?" Yubel sighed. "After you weren't here to poison the universe with your egao philosophy, Yugo and Rin were finally able to mature into exactly the kind of Goth vigilante enforcers this grim and depressing world needed! And with Yugo acting so mature, Rin's true romantic feelings fully blossomed and the fans were able to get exactly the kind of romantic Yugo X Rin pairing they always wanted!"

"So the Synchro Dimension is a better place…because I'm gone!?" Yuya sputtered.

"Yep!" Yubel giggled. "And this is only the beginning of this world's improvement!"

"The beginning?" Yuya asked, before another motorcycle pulled up in front of Yugo and Rin.

"Sorry to interrupt this steamy and erotic post-apocalyptic love-fest!" Jack Atlas apologized before dismounting from his bike.

"Bad news?" Yugo asked.

Jack nodded his head grimly. "I'm afraid our dystopian troubles just got ten times more angsty and depressing. Thanks to Yuya's teachings of friendship, the Earthbound Gods and Meklord Emperors have put aside their differences and merged together into a single gigantic, ghostly, mechanical, geoglyphic entity of sheer netherworldly, futuristic evil might and Ark-Cradle epicenes!"

"So basically what happened to Sergey?" Rin clarified.

"Yes, except these are the real deal instead of the Arc-V rip-offs Sergey gave us," Jack clarified.

"To think that we still are feeling the repercussions of Yuya's destructive egao ways even after the villain passed on!" Yugo sighed, shaking his head slowly. "We're probably gonna need some help with this."

"I'm already on it!" Jack agreed, indicating a gang of motorbikes that pulled up next to the heroic trio before revealing Yusei, his girlfriend, Aki, Crow, Sherry LeBlanc, Kiryu, Rua and Ruka (who actually got way more screentime in addition to being ten times as awesome), those three guys who used the Nordic Gods (whoever they were), Team Taiyou, Team Unicorn, and Carly Carmine (who hadn't just faded into the background as a minor character after forgetting her time as a Dark Signer, and in fact was actually still a Dark Signer who had decided to fight against her own evil Dark Signer brothers and sisters in an epic plot twist that broke the ratings of that particularly dramatic episode. [Oh, and she was also Jack's very official girlfriend]).

"Oh,yeah!" Yugo growled, as he and Rin mounted their motorcycles. "It's time to save the world!"

And letting out an epic battle-cry, Yugo, Rin, and all the best characters from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's raced forward at hyper speed with the Crimson Dragon flying over their heads as they prepared to fight the Dark Signers, Aporia, Paradox, Z-One, and Earthbound Meklord Emperor Astro Mekanikle Crimson Devil in an epic battle that would blow all other epic battles away.

"Please take me home," Yuya groaned as he watched Yugo and Rin save their series from the rating gutters, despite the destruction his boring egao teaching had wrought upon their universe.

"Oh-no!" Yubel exclaimed. "There's still MUCH more for you to see! Let's see how the Fusion Dimension is doing now that you're gone!"

"Let's not," Yuya retorted.

"Come with me, Yuya!" Yubel sang as she dragged Yuya along by his arm.

"You're crazy, woman," Yuya mumbled as Yubel shoved him into a portal leading to the next chapter.

 **Donjusticia: So yeah, Shadows. Sorry for taking so long with this short chapter, school, work, and what-not getting in the way. But you will be happy to know that my other plans are going smoothly, right…Doktor?**

 **Doktor: Indeed, Donjusticia-Sama! My Brain Parody Parasite is already drilling through all the angst layers of Sinking Into Ruined Shadows' brain! In just a few more chapters, we will have succeeded in entering her cerebral cortex!**

 **Donjusticia: Very good! And once, I complete the next chapter of "Light and Dark, Beginning and End, Cheesecake and Diet," I will have successfully drilled through Shimmering-Sky's angst layers as well! Soon they will join CorinnetheAnime as my mindless Egao Force minions and the next collaborative fic, "Zarc and Ray's Family," will be a reality! And there is not a fanfic anywhere near angsty enough to stop me! AHHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HAW!**

 **The gauntlet has been thrown, Shadows. You're move.**


End file.
